


Love is a Crime

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Vengeance is Tetsu's.





	Love is a Crime

Visits to the petshop had been getting successively weirder for Leon. Smiles he'd have ignored (or yelled at) a few weeks previous made his stomach twist these days - not entirely unpleasantly. Every move D made had always sparked something in him, but lately it was more than just his temper.

He didn't quite get what it was sparking until Jill pointed out that with a few minor alterations, the girl on his wallpaper would look a lot like D. It wasn't her point, but what he thought next that had really underscored his predicament - the fact that his first thought had been, _naw, D's way prettier than she is._

For a day or so it was enough to keep him at home, stewing and smoking and snapping (and regretting it) when Chris called from the petshop to see if he was coming over for dinner. When he'd apologised and said goodnight and promised the kid a game of ball on the weekend so long's he didn't get called in, he'd hung up and stared at his wall and thought, _hell, we're practically married, anyway_. And with the yelling and the throwing of expensive things and the getting his head (and leg, more often than not) bitten off, it wasn't as though their relationship could get any _worse_.

So, next day, he rocked up with chocolates _and_ flowers, and he kissed D carefully on the mouth while the guy was still distracted by the candy. It probably would've gone off without a hitch, too, if the sheep-tiger hadn't decided that kissing D was an act punishable by bypassing knee and buttock and going straight for judicious chomping of the spine.


End file.
